Team Triple S: Time to Restart
by Christian Wiegold Lizana
Summary: three hedgehogs and their mother leave Station Square and move to a city full of heroes! will they survive? we find out now!
1. prologue

**Team Triple S: Time To Restart.**

**Cover Page:** Sonic, Shadow and Silver doing their 2006 pose with Bernadette (in this case, the boys' mother) in the back.

**All characters belong to their respective owners.**

Station Square was a city that has been in trouble for a long time, but thankfully, there was three kids that defended the city from every attack it received from all kinds of villians and/or also demigods.

those three kids were none other than Sonic, Shadow and Silver.

Sonic Maurice:

-Blue spiky hair.

-Green jade eyes.

-Blue short-sleeve hoodie.

-Dark blue jeans.

-Red sneakers with a white stripe and golden buckles.

-Wolf tail.

-13 years.

Shadow Maurice:

-Black spiky hair with red stripes.

-Red crimson eyes.

-Golden rings as bracelets.

-Black and red sleeveless hoodie with fur on the chest area.

-Dark red jeans with black stripes on the sides.

-Red, white and black "Air Shoes" with rings in the top part.

-Wolf tail.

-13 years.

Silver Maurice:

-White spiky hair.

-Golden ambar eyes.

-Cyan long-sleeve hoodie.

-Golden bracelets with cyan energy lines.

-Dark cyan jeans.

-Black, white and cyan boots with golden bracelets on the top part.

-Wolf tail.

-13 years.

these three kids have been defending Station Square for a long time, until today.

"WE'RE MOVING OUT OF THE CITY?!" the three kids asked their mother at the same time in shock.

"Yes kids, we are moving out of the city." Bernadette said in a calming and happy tone.

Bernadette has been looking for a new city where she and her kids can live in a whole new way and she found a city where there's a lot of superheroes called Megaville, so she decided to go there, apart she had a friend who moved out of his city with his daughters and guess what? He also went to that city.

After some time, Sonic, Shadow and Silver decided to go and pack their stuff at the speed of sound, after that they went to the airport and took the airbus that goes to Megaville.

"Ok kids, we will be travelling for 4 hours, so get comfortable." Bernie said to her kids, while they nodded and decided to sleep the entire trip.


	2. Welcome to a new life

**Opening: Title theme (Sonic Colors)**

It's been 4 hours since Bernie and the boys hopped on the airbus and traveled to Megaville, Bernie saw the city dead ahead and decided to wake up the boys, they woke up and immediately went to the window only to see a city passing by, they saw skyscrapers, houses and a many other stuff.

Later, after they landed they went into the city to find a house where they can stay and, luckily they found the perfect house and guess what? They had no trouble paying for it, since they use golden rings, those things have a spectacular value, they checked it out and it had everything they needed: a living room, kitchen, heck, it even had a GUN STORAGE ROOM! Just the right thing a certain "black boy" needed, it also had a workshop, so Silver called dibs on it, only to make Sonic have a sweat-drop and Shadow have a ticked off look on his face, because he thought Silver using a workshop is for "nerds".

After that, they went to get more things for the house, like TV's, video-game consoles, videogames, food, and even beds for the boys and Bernie's rooms, whic Shadow carried with ease, due to being the "Ultimate Life Form".

**Time skip: 2 months later**

**Maurice family residence: 6:30 a.m**

"This. is. RIDICULOUS! Why do we have to go to fu**** school?!" A ticked off Shadow asked.

The boys got news by their mother that they are going to school, which shocked the boys, especially Sonic and Shadow, since they hated school, the classrooms, books, class time and most importantly... HOMEWORK, the public number 1 menace in their world.

"Why mom, why?!" A dissapointed Sonic asked.

"because I'm not going to let my kids watch videos, play videogames, and eat junk food all day long, you kids are going to school wether you like it, or not!" A frustrated Bernie said.

But mooooom..." Sonic said.

"KIDS, SO HELP ME IF YOU MAKE ME REPEAT MYSELF AGAIN, I'LL CHASE YOU TO THE SCHOOL AND GIVE YOU THE WORST PUNISHMENT IN YOUR LIVES WHILE FREDDY KRUGER WATCHES THE THREE OF YOU, NOW GO!" A demonic voiced Bernie said, which made Sonic, Shadow and Silver piss themselves, shoot, she really got mad this time...

the boys all nodded which made Bernie change her attitude instantly into a warm smile in her face, which made the boys sweat-drop.

**Megaville Elementary: 7:30.**

The family is right now standing in front of the Megaville Elementary school and they entered the school, while being inside, many girls saw the boys and they had tremendous blushes, at one point Shadow passed by a group of girls and he had a chill run down his spine when he heard the fangirl-screams coming from them.

When they reached the principle's office (before that, they didn't know that there was someone with glasses watching them the entire time), they were told everything they needed: classrooms, time, classes, all that they needed to know.

When the guys saw the uniforms, they thought of making custom uniforms: Sonic was wearing a blue jacket and a green tie, Shadow was wearing a black jacket and Silver was wearing a cyan jacket and a golden coloured tie.

**Megaville Elementary (the next day): 8:05 a.m.**

the boys were in another of the boring classes of miss Meryl and Sonic was pleading to God that the classes already ended, Silver was working on something and Shadow was knocked out in his deck sleeping, but out of nowhere a smack woke him up.

When he looked at who did it, he had a "I don't care" expression, this guy had glasses, a lab coat, purple gloves and boots.

"Dexter, why did you wake me up?" Shadow asked calmly to the young scientist.

"Because you should be paying attention, even if you're as smart as you think." Dexter responded.

"Shut the f*** up, you don't tell me what to-"

"Were the PowerPuff Girls!"

Shadow and the boys looked to the front of the class and saw three girls posing in a weird way.

Then the classmates bursted out laughing at the three girls' ridiculous presentation.

"What the hell?" A confused Shadow asked to his brothers.

"No idea." Sonic and Silver responded at the same time to their black haired brother.

**Megaville Elementary playground (recess time): 10:25 a.m.**

The boys were watching the girls that did the weird introduction, but they weren't doing that just because they wanted to do so, they were watching them, because Dexter wanted to find out something about those three girls.

"Are you sure they are superheroes Dex?" A curious Silver asked the boy genius.

"It's very possible that they are." Dexter responded, then a grin was drawn in his face and Shadow noticed this.

"You're going to test them out, right?" Shadow asked, already knowing the answer.

***Author's note: **(you folks are wondering:"Did you copy this story?", the answer is no, Why? simple: because, indeed there's a story similar to this one and It's KingSora3's "Sonic Heroes: A new beginning", this guy inspired me to create my own stories, and if you (KingSora3) are reading this, I wanna say I'm sorry if It's not very different from yours, It's just that I'm still learning about fanfics and I'm short of imagination, so next time, I'll try to make my stories a little more different, promise.)

"Yes, indeed." Dexter said with a grin.

Then Dexter started going after the girls, while the boys followed him.

**Dragon Ball Z Budokai OST: Military March.**

"Hello there, new classmates."

The three girls looked at the person who salutated them and to them there was only Dexter and the boys with their wolf tails wrapped around their wrists so that they wouldn't notice.

"in honor of our school, me and my friends welcome you to our school." Dexter started.

"however, there is one thing that concieves us." he continued

"Is it true that you claim to be superheroes? he asked.

"Yeah, so what?" the green one standing up asked.

"Careful with how you speak, you fool." Shadow said as serious as ever, which made a tick mark appear on green's head.

"We were hoping if you could show us a demonstration of what you can do." Dex continued

"Because us four are actually superheroes." Dexter said.

"Oh, really? I bet you can read books faster than a bullet." Green said.

"Hey, speed is **my** thing and **I'm **the fastest thing alive!" Sonic said referring to himself, which made Silver sweat-drop and a tick mark appear on Shadow's head.

"Faker, focus!" He said punching Sonic in the head.

"Ok, ok..." Sonic whimpered.

"If you want to take home a souvenir with you, fine by me!" Green said smugly.

At that moment, Pink stood up.

"Buttercup, were going to get in trouble if the profesor hears about this." Pink, now known as Blossom.

"Don't worry, it'll be quick." Buttercup responded, then she looked at Shadow. "After him, you're next Blackie!"

Now Shadow was really getting angry.

"BLACKIE?!" He asked, then he glared daggers at Dexter.

"Dex, kill this daughter of a bitch!" Shadow told Dexter with a super serious tone.

Now everyone in the school was gathering around them.

**Dragon Ball Z OST: The battle with all my force.**

Buttercup went into attacking Dexter after she heard the word "daughter of a bitch."

She gave a kick to Dexter, but then blinked at what she saw.

A metallic body armor just appeared out of who knows where in Dexter's body.

"From now on you'll refer to me as: DEXTER BOY GENIUS!" Dexter said.

"There he goes again..." Shadow said while his brothers nodded in response.

"Prepare to feel the Ultimate Power of Science!" Dex said.

"Science-Smience, just let me kick your butt so I can end this!" Buttercup shot back.

Buttercup then jumped over Dexter but then she had her leg grabbed by the Boy Genius.

"HEY, LET GO!"

The lightblue girl known as Bubbles covered her eyes in fear, but then Blossom dashed in and...

***POW!**

Dexter got kicked by Blossom, freeing Buttercup and sending Dexter to a wall.

"DEX!" The three boys went to Dexter to see if he was ok.

"You ok buddy?" Silver asked.

"Not really." Dexter said while laying down, out of combat.

"Then maybe you should tag out and let Team Triple S do the work." Shadow said, while Dexter agreed.

Then the hedge-humans nodded and looked back at the three girls that decided to work together to beat their foes.

"This time there will be no more interruptions!" Silver started.

"Let me show what Ultimate Power is!" Shadow continued.

"I'll show you what True Speed really is!" Sonic finished.

**Team Sonic Racing OST: Green Light Ride.**

Then the two groups clashed.

Sonic was up against Blossom, who tried to hit The Blue Blur, but he kept dodging her attacks while there was blue lighting covering Sonic's body.

He then dashed against her and both clashed many times at super-sonic speed.

Silver was fighting against Bubbles, The Master of Psychokinesis kept stopping Bubbles' attacks with ease, but then he received an uppercut by the lightblue PowerPuff girl.

"I'm sorry for all this chaos, when my brothers are like this, there's no stopping them..." Silver apologized to Bubbles.

"It's ok, my sisters are like that same way sometimes, but I can't let them down."

"Same goes for me!" Silver responded.

Then they went back fighting, but in a playful manner.

And Shadow was brawling with Buttercup, who tried to rip him apart because of what he called her.

Then, Shadow grabbed Buttercup by the throat.

"Give up and I may spare you." He said in a cold tone.

"Not today!" Buttercup shouted as she broke free from Shadow's grasp and then...

***SMACK!**

She bitch-slapped Shadow, which made him super pissed.

Dexter was outstanded, he never saw his friends like this before.

Sonic was about to Homing-Attack Blossom when suddenly something caught his attention and he stopped dead in his tracks.

"Guys, stop fighting right now!"

Now Bloss was confused.

Then...

"HEY, ENOUGH YOU TWO!" He shouted to the skies and his brothers stopped.

***Music finishes.**

"What now, loser?! Can't you see I'm busy?!" Shadow responded.

Sonic didn't say anything, but he pointed somewhere.

When his brothers looked at that direction, Silver's face showed fear and Shadow's face showed frustration.

There was a man with a kendo wooden sword in a lightblue sports suit and had a serious look on his face.

"Um, hi Sensei Jack. How's it going?" Sonic gulped out.

The man didn't say anything, but his serious look remained intact.

**Meanwhile...**

**Sonic 06 OST: Mephiles whisper.**

"Bell, you better be ready, because you are going to meet your new friends soon, as you're a PowerPuff girl too." A scientific monster said.

The white girl, now known as Bell nodded.

"And your time will come soon too..." The monster said as he took a scepter out of his pocket.

"Mephiles the Dark."

***Chapter end.**


	3. Dread Dragon

**Opening: Sonic CD (Mega CD) OST: You Can Do Anything.**

**Chapter Cover: Jack was looking at everyone with a stern look on his face, while the boys and girls have nervous looks in their faces.**

**All characters and the story arc belong to their respective owners.**

**Megaville Elementary Dojo: 11:15 a.m.**

"I'm sure you're all aware that fighting in school is a very serious offense." Jack started with a stern look.

everyone was looking sad, except Shadow who was just as serious as ever, but also a little disappointed of what he did.

"You should know better, such display of misconduct is something I will not tolerate." Jack continued.

Everyone thought their ends might have finally arrived, but then...

"However..." Jack still continued, which caught everyone's attention.

"Since you girls are new here, I will reconsider implementing punishment provided that this will not happen again." Jack said, everyone was listening carefully to what Jack was telling them to do and not to do.

"Perhaps it would be best if I assing guides to help you girls really adapt to the school life." Jack said, then he turned his attention to the boys and Dexter.

"Sonic, Shadow, Silver and Dexter, I leave this responsability to you four." Jack finished while looking at the four boys.

A small silence was formed inside the dojo with everyone thinking and processing what Jack told them, until suddenly...

"PUPPY!"

**Sonic X OST: The White Flower on Top of the Hill.**

the cry was heard from Bubbles, who was hugging a pink, little dog.

"Oh, you're the cutest dog in the world!" Bubbles said, while still hugging the innocent, little doggy.

"I can see you want to make friends with Courage, Bubbles." Silver said with a warm smile.

"Courage? That's an unusual name for a dog." A confused Blossom responded.

"But it is a special name for him." A happy Sonic said.

After that Jack proceeded to explain how he met Courage, about how an old lady came to his door with her dog badly beaten, barely alive and how Jack took care of Courage since then.

"Why would someone want to hurt him?" A scared Bubbles asked.

"Those who like to hurt innocent beings." A frustrated Shadow responded.

"But all that is in the past now, I think it's time I give him much more than medical care so he can fully recover." Jack said with a nice and warm smile.

"Really sensei?" A surprised Silver asked.

"What would that be?" A curious Bubbles asked too.

"Love. I can't think of better persons than you two to be in charge of that." Jack said with a smile, while he referred to Silver and Bubbles. "I n the meantime, make yourselves at home while I go and prepare us some tea." Jack proposed the boys and the girls, while he went to a kitchen.

***Music Stop.**

"Ok, I think it's time to introduce ourselves properly." Sonic said while he posed like he did on "Sonic Generations". "I'm Sonic, Sonic Maurice."

"I'm Shadow Maurice." Shadow said, while having his arms crossed.

"And I'm Silver Maurice." Silver said with a cute smile, then he turned to Dexter. "He's Dexter, our friend and Boy Genius." Silver introduced his genius friend, while Dex waved his hand in a salutation signal.

"And you three are?" Sonic asked with a smile on his face, referring to the three girls.

"My name is Blossom Utonium, the one in green is Buttercup and the one in blue is Bubbles, we all are sisters." Blossom said introducing herself and her sisters.

"Hey." Buttercup salutated.

"Hi!" Bubbles salutated too, then she picked Courage up and went to Silver.

"Silver, would you like to come with me to play with Courage outside for a little?" She asked the white-haired boy.

"Sure, Sonic, Shadow, I'm gonna play with Bubbles and Courage outside for a while." Silver said to his brothers.

"Ok bro, go ahead." Sonic said to his brother.

"Don't wander off to far you two!" Blossom told the pair, then Silver and Bubbles went outside to play for a while.

"Sonic, can I ask you something?" Blossom said, which caught the blue boy's attention.

"Ask away." He responded.

"Back when we were fighting, I couldn't help but notice a weird lightning aura surrounding you, what exactly was that?" The pink girl asked the Speed-Demon.

"Simple, that was electric Chaos Energy aura." Sonic responded, which left Blossom confused, so he started explaining what Chaos Energy was, that it was controlled by emotions, that it was living energy, everything, but then something caught his attention.

"By the way, you said you're an Utonium, right?" Sonic asked, which made Blossom nod in response.

"By any case, you three are relatives of John Utonium, A.K.A "The Professor"?" Sonic asked curiously.

Then, both Blossom and Buttercup nodded, which made a big smile in Sonic's face.

"Our mother knows your father!" Sonic said happily which made the girls have shocked expressions in their faces, so Sonic went on explaining how Utonium met Bernadette a few years ago, but then...

"YEOW!"

A cry sounded and when they looked at who it was they saw Buttercup pulling something from Shadow, which made Sonic start sweating bullets, because he knew what it was and was fearing that the girls found out what it was and then...

***POFF!**

**Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2 OST: Hyperbolic Time Chamber.**

Something was on Shadow butt and Buttercup was shocked at what she saw.

"IT'S A WOLF TAIL!" The green girl shouted in shock, which caught Blossom and Dexter's attentions, so they went to Shadow and touched the tail and they found out it was just as real as it looked, which shocked them completely.

So Sonic took a deep breath a coughed to get the girls and Dexter to listen to what he was about to say.

"We had these tails since we were born, our father was anthro wolf, but he died in a death battle against the Maurice Family's arch-nemesis: Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik." Sonic said while everyone was listening.

Sonic said that his family was in war against the evil empire of Dr. Eggman and explained everything about what he and his family went through, which made Dexter and the girls surprised that three boys were sons of a living wolf, Blossom was about to say something when all of a sudden...

***POW!**

The door the lead outside of the dojo bursted open and Silver and Courage were coming in with worried looks in their faces.

"GUYS, IT'S AN EMERGENCY!" A super-worried Silver said, while Courage was jumping around in fear.

"Whoa, chill guys, now tell-"

**Dragon Ball Z Budokai Tenkaichi 3 OST: Caution!**

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

"BUBBLES!" Blossom and Buttercup shouted.

"LET'S GO!" Sonic ordered his brothers, which nodded in response.

Everybody went outside and then...

"Holy..." Blossom started.

"CRAP!" Sonic finished.

In front of them was a giant dragon-like monster with it's hands being spiky teethed jaws, using one of those to hold Bubbles captive.

"LOOK OUT!" Sonic shouted, while he grabbed Blossom and Dexter tight and Shadow pushed Silver out of the way, they dodged one of the dragon's attacks.

Inside a classroom, there was Mrs. Meryl and her students, which all heard the commotion outside and they spotted the dragon causing havoc around the school and had terrified looks in their faces.

Back in the battlefield, Sonic left Blossom and Dexter in the ground and went to Homing-Attack the dragon, which back-handed Sonic's attack away.

"SONIC!" Blossom shouted as she went on and catched Sonic, then they crashed in the ground and rolled over.

Shadow went on and used a Chaos Spear on the dragon to try and paralyze it, but it didn't do anything against it.

"Looks like I'm gonna have to kick it up a notch!" Shadow said as he activated his Level.1 Chaos Boost.

The whole place started to shake and turn into a beat-red colour, which made everyone look at how much power Shadow was releasing with fear in their faces.

Shadow went again and started attacking the dragon with no mercy at all, but then...

***POW!**

Shadow got hit by the dragon's tail, Buttercup tried to attack too, but she got hit by a laser blast that went out by one of the mouth-like hands of the dragon.

***CRASH!**

Buttercup crashed into the ground and the dragon grabbed her using it's hands.

"BUTTERCUP!" Bubbles cried in fear.

"SHADOW, SILVER, NOW!" Sonic ordered his brothers, as they got in position.

The three wolf-tailed humans started to spin in place as little balls of electricity, while gathering Chaos Energy.

Then...

***WHOSH!**

they went to attack the dragon at super-sonic speeds, in fact they moved so fast that they looked like blurs covered in red, cyan and blue electricity, but the groans of the dragon were heard by everyone.

after the attack, the trio landed and Blossom dashed past the trio.

"HEY, WAIT!" Sonic shouted.

"DON'T BE FOOLISH" Dexter shouted as he grabbed Blossom's hand to stop her in her tracks.

"We can't just stand around here, we've got to help them!" Blossom said.

"Help is on the way!" Dexter responded, which made everyone confused, until...

***ROAR!**

A roar of pain was heard from the dragon, when they saw the beast, they saw it's hand chopped of it's body, then they saw Jack with Buttercup in his arms, they also saw Courage swinging on a rope to get Bubbles.

"HOLY S***, TEACH?!" Shadow shouted as he used Chaos Control to go to Jack.

Buttercup was slowly regaining consciousness, when she fully opened her eyes she saw Jack in front of her with a worried look in his face.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"I don't know, her face is red." Shadow said with the same worried look in his face, which made Buttercup blush even more in embarrasment.

then, Shadow and Jack leaped out of the way of the dragon's attack.

"Hold on to me, it's time to end this, ONCE AND FOR ALL!" Jack said as he dashed to the dragon and then...

***SLASH!**

Cuts appeared on the dragon and then Shadow stepped in, using his Chaos Boost level 3, and then...

"CHAOS... BLAST!" Shadow shouted as a red energy wave exploded out of Shadow's body, which desintegrated the beast to nothing.

"Wow, that was Shadow's true power?" a shocked Blossom asked as Sonic negated with the head. which left her even more shocked.

**Meanwhile...**

A green skinned monkey saw everything that happened, who was none other than Mojo Jojo, the PPG's number 1 enemy, and was gritting it's teeth because of his plan being a failure, but before he could get away...

***GRAB!**

He was grabbed by the throat by Bell, who appeared out of nowhere and took Mojo away.

**To be continued...**

**Chapter end.**


	4. Meeting places and Seeing faces

**Opening: Sonic Movie (2020) OST: Speed Me Up.**

**Mountainous Regions: 8:30 a.m**

***BOOM!**

An explosion was heard from afar and there was a robotic girl lying on the ground.

"They're stronger than they look..." XJ9, now known as Jenny, said while lying on the ground.

"Here, let me give you a hand" Someone said, while he/she extended his/her hand, but then...

"NOT!" A boy with an appearance similar to Buttercup, known as Butch said, while holding Jenny's ripped off arm. Besides Butch, there was two more boys and three girls. The boys had appearances similar Blossom and Bubbles respectively, while the girls had appearances similar to Sonic, Shadow and Silver, whose names are Sonya, Shade and Silvia and had the same wolf tails as Sonic, Shadow and Silver.

***Author's note: Sonya, Shade and Silvia are OC's that I decided to create in honor of KingSora3, and about how these girls look, I took the uniforms of the RowdyRuff Boys in the cover of Chapter 3 of the Bleedman comic in these girls versions: Dark Blue, Dark Red and Dark Cyan.**

"Ready to say "Uncle"?" The green RowdyRuff boy asked to the fallen android.

"Make me!" The android responded, refusing to give up.

This made Butch smile sadisticaly.

"You asked for it." Butch said, while preparing a energy ball to finish Jenny's life, but his hand was caught by Brick.

"What are you doing?!" Butch asked his brother.

"That's enough. This fight is over." Brick responded in calming and serious tone.

"What do you mean over?! WE JUST STARTED..." Butch whimpered.

"I said it's over! Stand down!" Brick ordered his brother.

"spoilsport..." Butch whispered while whining.

"XJ9!" Nora Wakeman said, while going to her robot daughter.

after the whole fiasco, Nora descriminated against Dr. Brisbaine because of Jenny's damages, while Brisbaine said he miscalculated the power of the RRB's and the "female" Team SSS.

He said he will pay the damages, then turned to "The Weasel Scientist" (literally a Weasel) and told him to have a report ready for the next morning.

"I know what's on your mind Boomer. It's those girls again isn't it?" Brick asked his blue brother.

"Don't let any of this get to your head, cause once were done here..." Brick continued to tell his brother.

"Nothing in the world can beat us. Not even some stupid kiss." Brick said to his brother.

"Stupid... ...kiss..." Boomer whispered to himself remebering the kiss Bubbles gave him.

"Just you wait Sonic, Shadow and Silver, we'll beat you for good, count on it!" Sonya said with her sisters agreeing with her.

**Megaville Elementary (Hallway): 11:30 a.m**

**Sonic Unleashed OST: Apotos (Day).**

The PowerPuffs are seen walking in the school's hallways.

"It's our second day and it's getting too quiet. What I'd give a whoop some monsterbutt right now..." A bored Buttercup said.

"Aww... c'mon. Why can't we be ordinary gradeschoolers for once..." A cheerful Bubbles started. "Besides, no one seems to believe that we're actually superheroes." Bubbles finished.

Then, a girl with two brunette ponytails and glasses came and...

"HEY GUYS, THERE SHE IS!" She shouted as a massive group of girls following her came in and crowded Buttercup.

At that time, Sonic, Shadow and Silver came and saw the spectacle that the group was showing.

"Hey, is that Buttercup?" A confused Shadow asked, where his brothers nodded with the same look as their brother.

Then Sonic saw Blossom and Bubbles with weird looks on their faces, which made him sweat-drop, then silver noticed something in the group of girls that were crowding Buttercup.

"Hey, it's Tootie and Suzy." A normal Silver said, which made Shadow's hair curve up and become more spiky.

**Shadow's thoughts:** "SHIT! Tootie and Suzy, those damn girls are a pain in my ass, remember when I passed by the group of blushing girls when we first arrived to the school? Those girls and many others became our fan-clubs and those two are the president and vice, every time I passed on to them, they always came after me and didn't leave me alone, but man, now she has a fan-club, makes a little frustrated that someone like has a stupid fan-club, these girls even have a Jack fan-club."

And speaking of Jack, when he arrived to the show, all the girls went to him, which also meant they were too close to Shadow, so he tried to sneak away, but Sonic saw this and decided to pull a prank on his brother.

"HEY, GIRLS!" Sonic called out to them, catching their attention, which made Shadow nervous as hell.

"LOOKIE LOOK, IT'S SHADOW, THE ULTIMATE BAD-ASS!" Sonic told them, pointing to where his brother was, which finally ticked Shadow off.

"SONIC, YOU FO-"

"SHADY!" The girls shouted as they went to him with hearts in their eyes.

"DAMN, NOT HEEEREEE!" Shadow shouted, as Sonic grabbed Silver and moved out of the way.

Then the girls started crowding, touching and do anything a fan-club usually do when they find their "Superstar" to Shadow.

Then Shadow gave the scariest glare known to mankind to his brothers.

"SONIC AND SILVER, I'M SO GOING TO KILL YOU TWO FOR THIS!" Shadow threatend to his brothers.

Then Sonic and Silver bursted out laughing, but then stopped as they saw something really interesting...

They saw Buttercup in front of Jack, looking shy! You all can guess what this means, right?

"Butt-cup has a crush on him, right Silver?" Sonic asked his white brother, who nodded in response.

Shadow, on the other hand was trying to keep his fan-club away from him, until...

"STOOOOP IIITTT!" He shouted with all his might causing the girls to stop for brief moments, but then...

"KYYAAAAA, HIS VOICE IS SOOO MANLY!" The girls shouted with massive blushes in their faces, which made Shadow sweat-drop.

"Okay girls, that's enough toying with Shadow." Jack told the girls, which made them stop. "Now, please go to your next class." Jack told the girls, which made them nod in response and leave, but not without saying goodbye to their idol.

"I wish I could bring my weapons to school, so I can blast their heads off..." Shadow whispered to himself, then he looked at jack, who gave him a wink and walked off, Is he nuts?! Shadow prefers to be alone! Not to have a fan-club!

But then he turned around, only to see Buttercup in front of him, looking... Shy?

"What do you want?" He asked her in a more calmed tone.

"Look, I just wanna say thanks for taking care of me yesterday. But don't think now we're buddies, we still have some unfinished business!" The green PowerPuff girl told the black-haired boy.

"Oh yeah? Well it's not my problem if you want a rematch with me, but something tells me that you're asking for a rematch for another reason, besides beating me..." Shadow responded in a investigating tone, which made Buttercup blush, fearing that he might find out about her new secret.

"Meh, I'm sure it's nothing, well goodbye." Shadow said while he walked away from Buttercup, but he was followed by the same PowerPuff Girl that he was talking to a few seconds ago.

"I don't believe this, a Buttercup cult, a samurai sensei..." Blossom said as she started to walk off as well.

"So what else is new?" Blossom asked without knowing she was walking right into dexter with a stack of books in his face.

"Wait a second there!" Sonic said as he dashed to Blossom at super-sonic speeds and picked her up as if she was his bridal, which made her scream in surprise.

**Sonic Colors OST: Aquarium Park (Act 1).**

"Can i make a suggestion? Watch out for a boy in glasses that looks like a genius, when he has a mountain of books in front of his face, hmm?" Sonic asked a blushing Blossom in his arms, then he turned to Dexter.

"And Dex, again with the books?" He asked him in a boring tone, with a boring look in his face.

"Hey, you only told me that one time!" Dexter responded in a deadpanned tone, which made Sonic blink in realization.

"Guess I did, hehehe..." Sonic said in a sheepish tone.

"Sonic, can you please put me down?" Blossom asked in a sheepish and shy tone, which caught Sonic's attention and made him realize he still had her in her arms.

"Oh, right." Sonic said as he put her down, but he saw her looking at him shyly. "B-Bloss?" Sonic asked himself.

**Piano part of the music kicks in.**

**Blossom's thoughts:** "His eyes... they might be the same as Buttercup's, but his are more shining emerald jade, wow... It's just so... So..."

"Beautiful..." She muttered.

"Hey Bloss, yohoo, Bloss?" Sonic asked her, which snapped her out of her thoughts. "Did you just mutter something?" He asked her, which made her blush a little.

"No! Nothing at all!" She responded in a nervous tone.

"Uh.. Ok? Anyways, I'm gonna go outside and read some comics alone, but do you want to come with me?" The Speed-Demon proposed her.

"Yes, of course!" The pink PowerPuff Girl answered, then both of them went outside, but Bubbles was left there, but then...

**Music stop.**

"Hey." A voice said to her, she turned around, only to see Silver at her side. "If you want, I can invite you to eat with me, I'll be your friend." Silver responded with the cutest smile he could ever put in his face, which made Bubbles happy.

**Hyper potions: Friends (Sonic Mania main theme).**

"I'd love to!" She said with a super, duper smile in her face as they went outside to eat.

**Later...**

*Shadow and Buttercup appear playing soccer.

"And so, the girls and the boys finally got to meet each other finally adapted to school life and maybe they will be able to understand each other more deeply, with new rivals..."

*Sonic and Blossom appear reading comics.

"New friends..."

*Silver and Bubbles appear eating candies and other food.

"Yep, new friends..."

*A Mojo Jojo plushie appears.

"But what has happened to our evil simian genius? Mojo Jojo?"

**Meanwhile...**

**Black Eden: 13:50 p.m**

***PLOP!**

"Where are we?!" A shocked Mojo Jojo asked to Bell, who brought him to...

"Home." Bell responded to the "Simian without reing" (Yeah that's a new nickname for Mojo, please guys, review what do you think about this nickname, because I spent days thinking about it).

"Wha-What is this place?!" A, now super-shocked, Mojo asked.

"Welcome." Zim said to the "Simian without reing".

"You've just entered the realms of the Black Eden, and we... are the future rulers of this puny little planet." Zim told the "Simian without reing" (STOP CALLING ME LIKE THAT!), while a malefic grin was formed in his face, but then...

"LOVE PUPPY! LOVE PUPPY! I'M SO HUGGABLE... EAT ME!" The robot dog, known as Gir said, while acting like a puppy-dog, which made Zim a little angry.

"Gir! I thought I told you to get rid of that stupid outfit!" Zim reminded Gir, but was ingored.

"AND SOON. ALL WIL BOW DOWN TO OUR SUPREMACY!" Zim said with a villainous look in his face, then he started to laugh like a maniac, while two weird looking robots and a girl were watching the entire spectacle.

"What's that irken twirp up to now?" the first robot asked.

"He's really getting on my nerves." the second robot said.

Then...

"What do you think you're doing?" A voice said, which caught Zim's attention.

"Don't you have work to do?" A new monster, with a scientific look, told Zim, while he grabbed the little monster by it's backpack.

"... Just enlightening our guest for our future plans for world conquest." Zim said with a sheepish tone in his voice.

Then, Zim was sent to clean everything in the end.

"Pardon for that unruly introduction, Zim is young, but like you he is very ambitious, Mojo. At last we finally meet." The monster told the "Simian without reing".

"Who are you?" Mojo asked.

"I have reasons to not reveal my identity, but you may call me "X", Dr. X." Dr. X introduced himself.

"And these, or should I say..." X continued.

"They..." X said.

"We are members of the Darkstar Council, a special elite force sent by the Cluster." The first robot said.

"We have chosen Earth for the construction of our machine empire." The second robot continued.

"And to enslave all of it's inhabitants. All for the glory of our Queen, Vexus." A third bat-like robot finished.

while everyone was talking, Bell was playing with Gir.

"The PowerPuff Girls." Mojo said, after he heard a "little bedtime story" by X.

"Correct. And that's where you come in Mojo. You out of all the Girls' enemies, you are the one that knows the most out of them and I need every detail you can give me from them, their capabilities, their weaknesses, everything. I must be very careful with every step so that my plan cannot fail. " X said with his eyes turning beat-red.

"Why are they your biggest threat? Shouldn't you worry about other superheroes? Like the Justice League? The Teen Titans? The Men in Black even?" The "Simian without reing" asked X, while not believing in what he said.

"You raise a good point, Mojo. The Girls are very different from other superheroes, but they also have different powers from the other superheroes that are unique to them. Take these three as an example." X said as he put an image in a screen showing three boys, which shocked Mojo.

"It's them, again!" The "Simian without reing" exclaimed.

"Yes, Sonic, The Blue Blur, Shadow, The Ultimate Life-Form and Silver, The Psycho Master. All three known as: The Triple S." X said, while he started to explain everything that represents them, their abilities, their techniques, everything, even the Chaos Emeralds, which are conected to them and they can summon them anytime.

All of this left Mojo shocked.

Then, X explained that no one (Except Sonic, Shadow and Silver) has ever heard of the emeralds and, even their electric charged spikes in their spiky hairs, all but one scientist, then he showed someone on the screen that looked like an egg.

"Mojo, please meet Dr. Ivo Robotnik. And he is in many ways similar to you, like being a genius, being the arch-enemy of the boys' family, wanting to conquer the world and many more things. He is the reason I was able to learn about these kids' powers and about the emeralds." X exclaimed.

"But he kept failing every time he faced them, right?" Mojo asked.

"Exactly. Now look what happens when Sonic, Shadow and Silver use the emeralds." X said, while he showed a footage of the boys in a weird dimension, where they are seen with the emeralds circling around them, then the emeralds entered their bodies and...

***FWOOSH!**

The boys now had a golden aura and their hairs raised up, taking a golden colour, while their eyes (except for Shadow) took a red-ish colour.

"What the-" A super-shocked Mojo said.

"Those are their "Super" forms." X said, looking serious at the "Simian without reing".

Mojo was shocked at the great display of power the three boys were demonstrating, he knew that if he faced, he would be like a insect against dinosaurs.

"Now you see Mojo? You see why these boys and the girls are a threat to my plans? That's why we need to plan everything carefully. I can't even imagine the girls using the "Full-Power" of the emeralds." X exclaimed.

But then, something came to X's mind.

"Mojo, tell me. Why do you want to destroy the PowerPuff Girls?" X asked the "Simian without reing".

"It is my purpose to destroy them, for it was because fo them that I, Mojo Jojo, was born." Mojo exclaimed. "And it is because of this-"

"Cease your rambling Mojo." X ordered Mojo, while his returned to be beat-red. "Where both of you failed, I will succeed. both of you have formulated almost every possible plan, every possible strategy to destroy your main enemies and yet nothing comes out of those so-called "Masterplans". I think it's about time both of you find new purposes in your lowly existances. Serving me. I have searched everywhere to find people that know about these children... Take this individual for example." X said.

Then, the screen showed a robot that's, somehow, similar to Sonic.

"Who or What's that?" Mojo asked.

"That's one of Robotnik's machines: Metal Sonic, Sonic's metalic copy. He exists for one reason: Revenge against Sonic. He is unaware of my watchful eyes nor does he realize he is under my control. So take a seat and enjoy the view, because you might learn a thing or two from him."

**Metal Sonic's Lair: 19:20 p.m.**

Metal was watching videos of Sonic and his new friends. at one point, he saw one of Sonic with Blossom.

"So, Sonic..." Metal started. " You've found yourself a new girlfriend, other than that annoying Amy Rose, huh? How touching, maybe now's my chance for a full-scale revenge. Sonic! You're so going to pay for everything you did to me in the past 7 years! All the pain I've felt because of you! All the times you've beaten me!"

Then, Metal looked at a video with a smiling Blossom. "And your little flower is going to lead me to you!" Metal said as he started to laugh, just like in "Sonic Heroes".

**Megaville Elementary (library): 14:10 p.m.**

**Sonic The Movie (2020) OST: Green Hill (Piano)**

Blossom and her sisters were taking a look around the place, but then something caught their attention.

***Music stop.**

they saw Sonic, whistling and pulling a book, which opened a secret passage, then Sonic looked around to see if someone was close, then he went inside with the door closing, behind him.

The girls, who were hidden behind a book altar went to the place where Sonic was.

"A secret passage?" A confused Blossom asked her sisters, who shrugged, then Bubbles accidentaly pulled the book that Sonic pulled, which opened the secret door, then the girls went down to check it out.

After they went down the stairs, they saw something very shocking...

They saw a giant photo of a blonde kid with two tails.

**To Be Continued...**

***Chapter End.**


	5. A Cursed Past

**Chapter Cover: **The PPGs and Silver are watching at old memories of Sonic's past.

**Secret Lab: 14:20 p.m**

**Sonic Adventure 2 OST: 3 Black Noises (Revival).**

The girls were looking in shock at the blonde kid.

"Who or what is this?" A shocked Blossom asked her sisters, who shrugged in response.

"What are you three doing here?" Sonic asked in a emotionless tone as he was behind the shocked girls, whose attentions were caught by the Blue Blur.

"Sonic! We..."

"GET OUT OF HERE NOW!" Sonic shouted to the girls. "NO GIRLS, NOR BOYS ARE ALLOWED HERE!"

"But we..." Bubbles tried to say, but then Sonic used a "Time Stop" move and took the girls outside the lab and shut the door.

Then time moved normaly again, while the girls were shocked after what they saw.

**Megaville Elementary (Recess Time): 14:50 p.m**

The girls were speaking with Silver about what they saw in the secret lab.

"So you saw a blonde kid with twin-fox tails, huh?" Silver asked, while the girls nodded in response.

Then Silver frowned.

"You shouldn't have led yourselves to the problems where you are not involved..." A serious Silver said in a emotionless tone.

This made the girls confused.

"But I think you deserve to know, now that you've seen it." Silver responded, which made the girls surprised.

Then, Silver used a "Chaos Control" to take the girls through a "Time Travel".

**Time warp: Green Hills: 9 years ago.**

**Sonic Unleashed OST: Apotos (Day).**

The girls and Silver (while being invisible for sight and touch) were in a little town and they saw a familiar little blue kid with spiky hair running around the town, while laughing.

"Who is that?" A confused Buttercup asked.

"That's Sonic, 9 years ago." Silver responded, which surprised the PPGs.

Then Sonic stopped running and started dancing, but then...

***POW!**

A little kid with blonde hair fell from a tree, hitting Sonic in the head.

"I'm sorry sir..." The little blonde apologized to Sonic, who had a bump in his head.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing?!" Sonic said, while he stood up.

Then the kid looked at Sonic.

"I wanted to live with them, but I was rejected." The kid said while he pointed to a bird family in the same tree.

"Why would you live with them?" A confused Sonic asked. "You're not a bird."

"No? The kid asked innocently.

"No!" Sonic responded.

But then the kid smiled.

"But I can fly, maybe I'm a worm." The kid said innocently.

This made Sonic a little angry.

"You're a human kid! And humans can't fly! Sonic responded.

"But I can." the kid said, while revealing it's twin-fox tails.

Then, the kid started to spin the tails around like an helicopter and started to fly, which shocked the little Sonic.

"Hey! you have two tails!" Sonic said in realization.

"You don't?" The kid asked, while he fell on Sonic's arms.

Then, the kid smiled again.

"Can I live with you?" The kid asked. "You don't have a family?" A sad Sonic asked the kid backwards.

Then, the kid had a sad look on it's face.

"No, I've been lost for so long." The kid said.

Then Sonic started walking away.

"Sorry, but I can't stop for something like this, so see ya!" Sonic said while he ran off.

But, the kid was following Sonic, while flying.

"I'm gonna cry." The kid whimpered as he started crying, while it's tears fell on the floor, making Sonic slip and crash onto a rock, which made the kid go and help Sonic.

Then, the kid was holding Sonic, while flying.

"Ok, you can stay with me for a while." Sonic said as he sighed in defeat, which made the kid happy.

"YAY!" the kid cheered, while letting go Sonic by accident.

***CRASH!**

Sonic was on the floor and the kid went to help the Blue Blur.

"What's your name, kid?" Sonic asked with bandages in his body.

"Promise to keep it a secret. I'm Miles." The kid said with a sad look in it's face.

"Miles?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah, and it's horrible." The kid said, with a look of disgust in it's face.

"I'll put you a new name. Tails." Sonic said to the kid.

This made the kid, now named Tails, cheer in happiness.

"WOW, THIS IS THE BEST DAY IN MY LIFE! I DISCOVER I'M NOT A BIRD, NIETHER A WORM, I HAVE AN OLDER BROTHER AND I HAVE A NEW NAME! I'M TAILS!" The kid cheered while flying happily with a happy Sonic.

The PPGs, having watched everything, were almost crying in happiness about what happened with Silver also happy.

**Time Skip: Windy Valley: 1 year later.**

**Sonic The Movie OST: Don't Stop Me Now (Queens)**

"After Sonic met Tails, the both of them were so united, that Tails was almost like a little brother to our family." Silver said with a smile.

But, that smile turned into a frown.

**Music Stop.**

"But those happy times were almost over." Silver told the girls while looking at Sonic and Tails in a open field of grass, with Shadow and Silver not too far form there.

"Sonic, you know that I always use science in everything i do, right? An older Tails told an older Sonic, which made him nod in response.

"But if there's something that Science cannot interfere with, it's the laws of life." Tails told Sonic with his eyes closed.

This made Sonic a little confused.

"Sonic, please promise me, that when my time comes, please don't use technology on me, please." Tails asked his older adopted brother, who nodded (still without knowing what's happening to his younger adpoted brother), with Tails knowing that the Blue Blur wouldn't break his promise.

**Time Skip: Stardust Speedway (Bad Future): 1 year later.**

"And the kid was right, his time was coming already." A serious Silver warned the PPGs, who were watching carefully everything that the "Psycho Master" was showing them about Sonic's past memories.

The four people have been "Time Skipped" to a time that had a long ass speedway.

**Sonic CD OST: Stardust Speedway (Bad Future (JPN PAL)).**

Then, they spotted Sonic racing against what it looked like a... metalic copy?

"Dammit, you won't get away Sonic!" The robot told Sonic, as it was behind Sonic in second racing place.

Sonic gave the pinky eye and snuck his tongue in a mocking signal to the robot.

Who or what is that?" The PPGs asked Silver in a shocked tone.

"That's Sonic's metalic faker: Metal Sonic." Silver responded.

They saw the duo closing in to the finish line, but then...

***PEW!**

Metal shot Sonic, who dodged the blast.

"Enough games, Time to fight Sonic!" Metal said.

"Hey! That wasn't part of the deal Bucket of Bolts." Sonic recriminated Metal for cheating

"Cheating is part of evil! NOW DIE!" Metal shouted as he went to use it's metal claws to kill Sonic, but then...

***SLASH!**

Sonic had his eyes closed, but he found out he was still alive.

When he opened his eyes, he was shocked at what he saw.

Tails was in front of him.

With his stomach being stabbed through.

**Dragon Ball Kai OST: Those Who Meet Their End.**

Then, Tails fell to the floor, coughing blood out.

"TAILS!" The Blue Blur shouted as he went to help his younger adopted brother.

"I... guess... this is it... for me..." The kid said weakly.

"Tails... Why'd you...?!" Sonic tried to ask his best buddy.

"We're the same... all of us... we can't stand to see... a friend... hurt or killed... even if it... costs us... our lives..." The fox boy said weakly.

"...DAMN IT ALL..." Sonic said with a look that represents rage, frustration and sadness.

"...Don't... blame yourself... you know you'd... have done the same... for everyone else... here..." The kid said, while his heart was beating slower by the second. "...Just don't... don't let this... be in vain..."

Then, the kid coughed more blood.

"TAILS..." Sonic said almost crying.

"Please... get out of... here... while... you... still... can... someone's... gotta... put him... where he... be... long..." Tails said with his last breath of fresh air, then his eyes turned lifeless.

Tails...

Is dead...

The PPGs (including Buttercup) were crying for the death of Tails.

**Music Stop.**

Metal was laughing his ass off after Tails' death, which made something wild inside Sonic start coming out.

"Stop... laughing..."

Blue electricity started to surround the Blue Blur, which was noticed by Metal.

"What are you..." Metal tried to ask, but was struck by a lighting bolt from Sonic's body.

"YOU DARE CALL YOURSELF MY RIVAL!? HELL NO!" A furious Sonic shouted with all his might. "YOU AIN'T MY RIVAL ANYMORE! THE MOMENT YOU KILLED MY BEST FRIEND, DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU BECAME?! YOU BECAME... MY NUMBER 1 PUBLIC FAMILY ARCH-NEMESIS!"

Sonic has released his Full-Power.

Metal was feeling the true terror at this very moment, he knew about Sonic and what he was capable of, but Metal is watching in Sonic the "Death" itself.

***POW!**

Sonic Homing-Attacked Metal Sonic's head, ripping it in the process and smashing Metal's body.

**Time Skip: Station Square (Graveyard): 2 Months Later.**

The Maurice family was at the grave, where Tails was buried.

Tails' grave: **Here lies Miles "Tails" Maurice. The best friend and a awesome brother.**

"Mother never told us about our powers, but after she heard about Tails' death, she knew she had to tell us, one way or another." A serious Silver told the girls.

At Tails' grave, was Sonic being hugged by his brothers, showing him much sorrow they feel for the Blue Blur.

Bernadette was there as well, feeling so sorry for her son's loss.

"Luckily for mom, we were so understandable, that we finally accepted who we were, except for Sonic, because he knew he could have saved Tails' life from Metal." Silver told the girls, remembering that sorrowful moment.

"But Silv, you should have jumped in! Isn't your job to protect time and the memories of everyone?!"A sorrowful Buttercup asked the "Psycho Master".

"It's not like that!" Silver responded. "Yes, my job is to protect time, but this was a personal matter. This was Sonic's fight, but you have a point. I could have interfered, but if I did, then Sonic would never forgive it to me."

"But we have the power to change the world! It just isn't fair!" A devastated Blossom whimpered, while Silver looked at her with a sad look in his face.

"Nothing is fair..." A devastated Silver said.

**Time Skip: Station Square (Baseball Field): 2 months after Tails' funeral.**

"Sonic has changed after his best friend's death and was so frustrated after what happened with Metal." Silver continued.

We can see Sonic playing baseball with... Himself? Now that's something you'd expect from him, because of his super-sonic speed.

after Sonic touched the final base, he extended his hand in a High-Five signal, but...

There was no one in the baseball field, not a single person to have his first High-Five clap.

Then, he remembered something, but most importantly...

Someone...

Then, Sonic started running the baseball bases at super-sonic speeds, he was accumulating electric energy, he was running faster...

Faster...

Faster...

Until...

"RWAAAAAAAAAARGH!" Sonic screamed to the heavens, while releasing an EMP (Electro Magnetic Pulse), which left almost all of the city without electric power.

"Sonic was suffering and he only had us to unburden himself from that pain." Silver finished, while he and the girls returned to the actual timeline.

"Are you done, Silver?" A voiced said, everyone turned around to see that Shadow was there, which bothered Silver.

"Shadow, you were-" Silver tried to ask.

"Yes, I saw everything." Shadow responded.

**Sonic Adventure OST: Sadness.**

"As much as I don't involve myself in other people's problems, including my family, I have to say that Sonic was emotionally destroyed from the inside." Shadow started in an emotionless tone. "But if he finds out that Metal will return, he will cover Metal in all that pain."

Then, Sonic was passing by.

"Sonic-" Blossom tried to call him, but was stopped by Shadow, who negated with the head.

"I think it's best that we leave him alone, because he deserves it..." Shadow said, as Sonic was walking his way home.

"And a lot." Shadow finished off-imaged, while Sonic started to run at high speeds.

**Maurice House: 19:30 p.m.**

**Sonic's dream:**

**Sonic The Movie (2020) OST: Don't Stop Me Now (Queens)**

"Sonic..." A female voice said.

"Sonic..." The voice called again in a sing-song tone.

Now we see Sonic in a pink puffy background.

"Wha? Who's calling me?" Sonic asked in a sleepy tone.

Then...

Blossom appeared...

And she had a swimsuit...

Which made Sonic blush madly...

"Sonic, let's play some games..." Blossom said in a seductive tone.

This made Sonic's blush even worse.

Then Blossom closed to him and...

***SMOOCH!**

She kissed Sonic in the lips, SHE KISSED HIM IN THE LIPS!

This made Sonic feel the love Blossom had for him, then she put Sonic to sleep deeply, he sure was enjoying the moment.

Then, Blossom started to suck Sonic's tongue, which made him enjoy it even more.

Surely, everything was perfect...

"WAKE UP!"

**Music Stop.**

***POOF!**

**Back In Reality...**

Sonic was waking up and saw Silver and Shadow with worried looks in their faces.

"What up guys?" Sonic asked.

"Blossom has been kidnapped..." Shadow started, which shocked Sonic.

"By Metal Sonic." Silver and Shadow said at the same time, which shocked Sonic even more.

**To Be Continued...**

**Chapter End.**


	6. Enemies, Love and a Future

**Chapter Cover: **Sonic and Metal were exchanging fists, while Blossom (Tied up) was watching the entire fight.

**Maurice House: 19:40 p.m.**

After Silver and Shadow told their brother the breaking news, Sonic was reading the letter that Metal sent, which said that Metal had "unfinished business" with him and wanted him to come to his lair.

"Metal's lair: Metallic Madness."

Sonic already knew where it was after he read the name of the fortress.

"You two know what this means, right?" Sonic asked his brothers.

"Our time has come, right?" Shadow asked him, which made Sonic nod in response.

"But what about her sisters and father?" A worried Silver asked.

"None of them must and don't have to know about this, so Silv." Sonic said, while catching his white brother's attention.

"Go to the Utonium residence and fake-tell them that Bloss is going to stay in our house for a special project." Sonic ordered his brother, who started to sweat nervously, remembering Buttercup.

**Metallic Madness: 19:50 p.m.**

Blossom was waking up and saw that she was inside a room of Metal's base.

"Good morning, princess." A metalic voice said, which Blossom recognized immediately.

**Sonic Mania OST: Stardust Speedway (Act 1).**

Then, Metal appeared in front of Blossom, which scared the shit out of her.

"Don't worry, your... what is this organic saying...? Metal teased. " Oh yeah, "Knight in Shining Armor" is coming here to try and rescue you."

"What are you planning?" Blossom asked in a scared tone.

"I want to prove that "Machines" are stronger than "Organics"." Metal responded. "And when Sonic is defeated by me, you will stay here... FOR ETERNITY..." Metal told Blossom, which scared the hell out of her.

Then, Metal heard some noise in his base, that was enough for Metal to know that Sonic has arrived.

**Music stop.**

"I suppose I'll play some games of death with your "boyfriend", while you watch the show." Metal said, then the rope that had Blossom tied up started to pull up, taking Blossom to the stage of Sonic and Metal's final "Death Match".

**Metallic Madness (Rooftop): 20:00 p.m**

Sonic has made it to the top level, with Metal waiting for him.

"METAL!" Sonic called the robot out, whose attention was succesfully caught by the Blue Blur.

"Yes?" The robot asked, while looking face-to-face with Sonic.

"Where's Blossom?" A furious Sonic asked.

The robot just pointed up to what it looked like a commentator room, where Blossom was, which made Sonic a little angrier.

Then Sonic looked back at the robot, who only snapped his metalic fingers.

Then, the lights turned on.

Sonic started to hear cheering noises around them and saw that he was in a Stadium, with millions of robots in the stands.

"To make your death a little more exciting, I've brought an audience, so everyone can watch me, making our dream reality." The robot said.

"What is that "glorious dream" you're trying to accomplish?" Sonic asked the robot.

"To prove that "Machines" are superior to "Organics"." Metal responded, while his metalic, red eyes were glowing.

"Sorry, but that dream will NEVER come true." Sonic responded impaciently to start the fight.

This was noticed by Metal.

"Then let's get started... REFEREE, COME DOWN HERE!" Metal shouted, while a robot was flying down to the ring.

**Sonic The Fighters OST: Get Into The Wave.**

"THANK YOUUUUU EVERYONE!" The metalic referee started. "The following match is scheduled for one fall!"

"Introducing first: From Station Square, standing in 3'3 feet tall, weighting 77 pounds... SOOOOONIC MAUUUUURICE!" The referee introduced the Blue Blur.

Then, many boos were heard in the Stadium, which meant that the spectators were in Metal's side.

"Introducing next: From Eggman's Base, standing 3'3 feet tall, weighting 275.4 pounds, HE IS THE ULTIMATE OVERLORD... MEEEETAAAAAL SOOOOONICCCC!" The referee introduced the robot champion.

This made the crowd go wild for Metal Sonic, seriously, cheerings were heard from everywhere.

Heck, the metal twin even had a robot cheerleader group to cheer Metal up in the battle.

"Metal are you ready?" The ref asked the robot, getting a nod in response.

"Sonic are you ready?" the ref asked Sonic, also getting a nod in response.

"RING THE BELL!" The ref told other robots.

***DING! DING!**

**Sonic The Fighters OST: Death Egg's Eye (Never Let It Go).**

Sonic and Metal both charged at each other to start their final battle.

***POW!**

***SMASH!**

***WHAM!**

***WOK!**

***BOK!**

***SOK!**

The battle went on, as the spectators watched the amazing battle that was unfolding.

Blossom was watching helplessly, as Sonic was getting a beatdown in the ring.

***SAS!**

***SMACK!**

***BAM!**

***BIFF!**

Sonic was getting hit many times, due to Metal's incredible power and speed, he was actually overpowering Sonic.

***PLOP!**

Sonic was lying unconscious on the floor and Metal was getting ready to finish the Blue Blur.

But, then...

***KABOOM!**

***CHIU!**

***PAM!**

***POW!**

**Music Stop.**

Buttercup and Bubbles blasted through the walls and hit both Metal and the ref.

Then, the public started to run away, due to Sonic's friends coming to help him.

"Who the hell do you two think you are, interrupting my match with Sonic?!" The robot asked furious.

"You started this the moment you kidnapped our sister! you mess with her?! YOU MESS WITH THE TWO OF US!" An angry Buttercup responded to the robot, while Bubbles glared angrily at Metal.

Meanwhile, Shadow was freeing Blossom and gave her a ring, which Blossom realized it was a Warp Ring.

***Flashback.**

Sonic was explaining to Blossom about the Warp Rings that they used back in Station Square.

***End of Flashback.**

***Sonic's Mind.**

Sonic was watching how his friends were trying their best to defeat Metal.

This made Sonic frustrated, remembering that fateful day, where his best friend was killed.

But, then...

"SONIC!" A voice called, which Sonic gasped recognizing who it was.

Then, out of nowhere...

***FWOOSH!**

Tails appeared with angel wings.

"Sonic, you can't give up now, you have to keep fighting and persevere!" The blonde kid told his adopted brother.

"But... I tried everything and yet nothing comes out of this... I let you die... That's when I failed." Sonic said depressively.

"No! You can still win this, you always win, no matter what are the circumstances, you always pressed forward... with a big smile." Tails said.

This made Sonic react and looked at his best friend.

"And remember... My spirit and soul will always be there for you and everyone else." Tails said.

Sonic regained his fighting spirit and happiness.

"Ok Tails, I will fight, fight to win, but not only for me... but for my friends too." Sonic said confidently.

Tails smiled at this.

***Back in Reality.**

***BOOM!**

An electric explosion bursted where Sonic was, which caught everyone's (Including Metal's) attention.

Then, they saw Sonic standing back to his feet, with blue electricity surrounding him and opened his eyes...

Which were showing a blue-ish, electric colour.

Then, everyone cheered as Sonic was back in the battle.

Blossom was smiling at this.

"SONIC!" She shouted, catching his attention.

"He's all yours, sweetie." Blossom said with a blush, which was noticed by her sisters, Shadow and Silver.

"Bloss fell in love with him..." Shadow said, while the others nodded in response.

Then, the PPGs, Shadow and Silver stepped away from the battle that was coming up.

"I think you have something that's mine, metal freak!" Sonic said, referring to his abilities that were inherited by Metal.

Then...

***FWOOSH!**

Sonic started absorbing the energy that Metal inherited from him, leaving Metal helpless.

Sonic finally mastered his powers.

"This is my power!" The Blue Blur started. "And I'm not using it to run away anymore... I'm using it to protect. My. FRIENDS!" Sonic said with a smile.

This made Metal very angry.

**Team Sonic Racing OST: Green Light Ride.**

Both speedsters clashed with each other.

"_I can feel it now"_

***POW!**

_"Together moving on"_

***PAM!**

_"We've got the strength we need"_

***CLASH!**

_"And we're feeling strong"_

_"We'll keep a heavy hand"_

***POW!**

_"We hold a leaded foot"_

***PAM!**

_"Our eyes on the prize"_

***CLASH!**

_"As we're passing you"_

Sonic kicked Metal's face.

_"When there's no better feeling"_

Sonic punched Metal's metalic gut.

Then, he threw him away.

_"Than to be here with you with you!_

Sonic used his Spin-Dash to hit Metal directly.

_"(Look out!) (Blast off!)"_

***POW!**

_"We're one together"_

***BLAST!**

_"On this green light ride (Blast off!)"_

***CRASH!**

_"Drive through forever"_

***SPAM!**

_"On this green light ride"_

The girls, Shadow and Silver were cheering for Sonic's awesome battle.

_"Got the power we need"_

***POW!**

_"We're the fire you feed"_

***PAM!**

_"It's in our heart and soul"_

***CRASH!**

_"We stand for something"_

_"To the end we go"_

***POW!**

_"We know you had enough"_

***PAM!**

_"Our inner strength will prove"_

***CRASH!**

_You're not so tough"_

Sonic Homing-Attacked Metal's gut.

_"And there's no chance we're losing"_

Sonic Spin-Dashed Metal's head.

_"And I'm right here with you"_

_"(Look out!) (Blast off!)"_

***CRACK!**

_"We're one together"_

***BAM!**

_"On this green light ride (Blast off!)"_

***SMASH!**

_"Drive through_ forever"

***ZAP!**

_"On this green light ride"_

_"(Look out!) (Blast off!)"_

"YOU'RE DEAD SONIC!" Metal threatend.

"Guess what bucket of bolts... I'm not leaving Earth! YOU ARE! BLOSS, NOW!" Sonic said, referring to Blossom, who knew what she had to do.

_"(Whoa-o-o-oh!) Keep a heavy hand!_

Blossom dashed behind Metal.

_"(Whoa-o-o-oh) Keep movin' on!_

She threw the ring Shadow gave her.

_"Green light ride"_

The ring, now became a portal to a world full of grass and mushrooms, that was a portal to Mushroom Hill.

_"You need a little more"_

_"A little push and fight" _

Metal turned backwards and spotted the portal, he was trapped.

_"Can you feel our fuel"_

_"As we ignite"_

Then, Metal turned his attention back to Sonic.

_"Whoa-o-o-o-oh-yeah"_

Sonic showed a big grin.

_"(Look out!) (Blast off!)"_

Metal's body was shaking in fear.

_"Whoa-o-o-o-oh-yeah"_

Sonic positionated himself for the final blow.

_"(Look out!) (Blast off!)"_

Metal also positionated himself for the finale of the fight.

_"[Guitar solo]"_

Sonic and Metal were preparing for the deciding blow.

***Slow motion.**

_"I can feel it now"_

Both speedsters dashed against the other.

_"together moving on"_

They were getting closer...

_"We've got the strength we need"_

Closer...

_"And we're feeling strong"_

Closer...

_"There's no better feeling"_

Closer...

_"Than to be here with you"_

And then...

_"(Look out!) (Blast off!)"_

***CRASH!**

_"We're one together"_

Sonic attacked Metal with one final Homing-Attack.

_"On this green light ride (Blast off!)"_

Metal was shattering to pieces.

_"Drive through forever"_

Metal's body was still shattering.

_"On this green light ride"_

Metal's head was ripped off the body.

_We're one together"_

Metal's head went through the Warp Ring leading to Mushroom Hill.

_"On this green light ride"_

"NOOOOOOooooooo...!" Metal's scream echoed through the portal, while it closed.

_"Green light go!"_

***Music Finishes.**

"AND THE WINNER BY TRANSPORTING METAL SONIC TO MUSHROOM HILL: SOOOONIIIIICCCC MAUUUUURIIIICEEEEE!" A cheerful Blossom anounced Sonic as the winner of the match.

**Sonic The Fighters OST Mission Complete (Egg's Fanfare)**

The girls and the boys cheered for Sonic's incredible victory.

**Utonium Residence: 20:30 p.m.**

Professor Utonium is seen walking down the stairs that lead to the girls' room.

"How are they John?" Bernadette asked the Professor.

"They're going to be fine Bernie, but I think it's best that we leave them alone." Utonium responded, which Bernadette understood deeply.

"I kinda feel bad for Sonic, having to remember that horrible day in the Stardust Speedway." Bernadette said in a sad tone.

"I know what you mean, losing someone is, indeed, hard. something that, not even Science, can resolve." The Professor responded, while comforting Bernadette.

**Utonium Residence (PPGs Bedroom): 20:30 p.m.**

The PPGs are seen putting bandates on the Three S', after all they deserve a well-deserved rest.

"I'm sorry for all the trouble you three went, it's my fault..." A devastated Sonic apologized to the PowerPuffs, showing them how regretful he was.

"It's not only you, Sonic, it's all three of us, brother." Silver said, while letting Sonic know that Tails was also Shadow and Silver's brother.

"Nah, it's ok man, we've been through a lot of stuff in the past." Buttercup said, rarely understanding what Sonic felt.

"I'm sorry for what you saw in the library, I just didn't want you three to know about that. I mean, you wouldn't know what it feels to lose a brother or a sister..." Sonic said.

"Yes we do." Blossom responded, while she took a little box out.

This caught the boys' attention.

**Sonic Adventure 2 OST: The Last Scene.**

"I guess we never told you guys about this." Blossom started.

She opened the box, revealing a purple coloured, piece of cloth.

"We had a fourth sister. She was... well... kind of different from the rest of us. She was... special. We used to think she couldn't do anything right, we thought having her around was a mistake. But in the end, she ended up saving us. We lost her because she was... unstable..." Blossom said with her sisters hugging her in consolation.

This really shocked the boys.

**Sonic's thoughts: **"They lost someone that at first wasn't a good person, but then sacrificed herself for them?! I... Don't know what to saw about this... maybe I should had asked Bloss about if they had someone else in their family..."

**Shadow's thoughts: **"They lost a sister?! It's just like how we lost Tails... Maria..."

**Silver's thoughts: **"I can't believe it! They lost their sister! Man... this feeling... Gold..."

"We're sorry." The boys apologized for the girls' loss.

"Kinda funny... How the people we take for granted... Are the people we would miss the most." Blossom said with her sisters embracing her.

"I know what you mean..." Sonic responded with his brothers embracing him too.

***Music finishes.**

**Sonic Unleashed OST: No Reason.**

"But I hardly think that they're truly dead..." A voice said, which caught the kids' attention.

Bernadette and Utonium came in.

"Everytime someone dies... their soul remains intact..." Bernadette started.

"And the memories that you share for that person... can give that person it's old shape and body..." Utonium continued.

Then, both parents went with their respective kids.

"Know this: as long as you cherish the memories and treasure that person's existance..." Bernadette started.

"And you never forget about that wonderful life you shared with that person..." Utonium continued.

"That person... will never disappear from your lifes!" Both parents told their respective kids at the same time.

This drew beautiful smiles on their kids' faces.

***Music finishes.**

"Now we can go home, knowing that we're not alone." Sonic said, before his mother stopped him.

"Kids, I have bad news, while you were fighting Metal, he sent some robots and they blew up our house." Bernadette said, which left her kids shocked and furious, because they will have to sleep in a forest...

But, then the Utonium family stood.

"No need to worry about that." Utonium said with a smile in his face, which left the Maurice family confused.

**Later...**

We can see a brand new house in front of the two families, which had a number password for entrance.

The two families went in and they saw that it had everything the Maurice family had in their old house.

Then, they went to the attic, the Maurice kids were shocked at what they saw...

**Sonic The Movie (2020) OST: A New Home.**

The Maurice kids saw that the attic was actually transformed into a bedroom... and it had everything the boys had in their old room!

"Oh my, are you kidding me?" Sonic said, unable to believe what he was looking at.

"This... can't... be..." A awesomed Shadow said.

"This is so unbelievable..." A surprised Silver said.

The girls smiled beautifully at the scene.

Then, the boys started to run around the attic, both happy and surprised to see their new room.

"WE LOVE IT! THANK YOU SOO MUCH!" The boys said, while running to the girls and then...

***SMOOCH!**

They kissed the girls in the lips as a show of gratitude for them, which left the girls with massive blushes, while covering their faces from the shame.

Utonium and Bernadette only smiled at this beautiful scene.

***Music finishes.**

**Metal's Destroyed lair: 21:30 p.m.**

We can see one of Metal Sonic's destroyed arms, but was picked up by a hand in a glove.

They are here, right" The girl asked, while showing her bat wings.

"Yep, they are." A second girl said, while revealing her cat tail.

"This time, they will marry us for good!" A third girl said, while she showed her hedgehog tail.

**To Be continued...**

***Chapter End.**


	7. New Friendships

**Chapter Cover:** We see three shadowy figures staring a the Triple S, who had scared looks in their faces, while the PPGs were watching with confused looks.

**Megaville (Downtown): 13:45 p.m**

There was a gigantic slime monster raging around the city, it was destroying anything in it's path.

But, then...

***ZAP!**

A blue lighting struck the monster.

The monster turned to see three boys with wolf tails in one of the skyscrapers.

Team Triple S has arrived.

"Yo! Slimy, you wanna fight?! Fight with us then!" An hyperactive Sonic told the monster.

Then, the monster went to attack Team Triple S, but they boys dodged the monster's attack just in time.

Then, Team Triple S used a triple Spin-Attack to cut the monster in half, but then...

***CHOMP!**

The monster ate the boys, who were trapped inside the monster's slimy body.

"You had to make Spin-Attack a monster that was actually SLIMY! RIGHT!?" Shadow asked his blue brother telepathically, blaming him for the idea.

"HEY! SHUT UP! HOW WAS I TO KNOW IT COULD EAT US!?" Sonic responded telepathically, while Silver was looking at something on the outside.

"Guys, what're those three lights?" Silver asked his brothers telepathically, which made them look to where Silver was looking.

They saw three lights, pink, lightblue and green closing in to the battlefield.

The PowerPuff Girls have arrived.

***BLORT**

The boys managed to get their heads out of the monster's body and saw the girls about to attack.

Blossom inhaled some air and then...

***FRWWWWSHH!**

Blossom used her Ice-Breath to freeze the monster, with the boys as well.

Then, the monster was being lifted up by Buttercup and then...

***TOSS!**

She threw the monster (with the boys still inside) and Bubbles dashed to it and...

***CRASH!**

She kicked the monster, breaking it in the process, but...

"WHOOOOOAAAAHHH!" The boys shouted, while were falling down, they closed their eyes for a moment, but then...

***OOF! X3**

The boys still had their eyes closed, but noticed they weren't falling.

They opened their eyes...

***Sonic The Movie OST: Don't Stop Me Now.**

Only to see the girls carrying them, bridal-style, which made them blush in embarrassment.

"Hi!" A happy Blossom salutated a blushing Sonic.

"Um... Hi." A shy Sonic salutated back.

"I guess you could say: Gotcha!" Blossom said innocently, which made Sonic's blush even worse.

"Blossom! Come on, we don't have time for you to make googly eyes!" Buttercup (with Shadow in her arms) told Blossom, getting an "Hey" from the pink PowerPuff Girl.

"Mm... I wonder what they're serving for lunch..." A sweet Bubbles asked with Silver in her arms.

"Yeah! I'm getting hungry!" Buttercup added.

"Then, let's go!" A cheerful Blossom said, while flying away with Sonic in her arms and being followed by her sisters with the Blue Blur's brothers in their arms as well.

Sonic's Cue: "So what did you expect, a small family living in a cave, eating berries and struggling to survive? Well think again, cause my family and I are living our best life here on Megaville. We have a Library, a home-Gym, and a top of the art Security System."

An image of the PPGs shows up.

"These are our new, official girlfriends: The PowerPuff Girls, and I gotta say... They're very similar to us in many ways. The one in pink is Blossom, my girlfriend (and the leader of her team). The one in lightblue is Bubbles, Silver's girlfriend. And the one in green is Buttercup, Shadow's girlfriend."

An image of Professor Utonium shows up.

"This is the girls' dad: Professor John Utonium, a gifted scientist and an excellent dad to the girls."

An image of Bernadette shows up.

"This is our mother: Bernadette, but we call her "Bernie" for short and we are a big, happy family."

***Music's final part.**

_"Ahh, da, da, da, da..."_

_"Da, da, da, da, da"_

_"Ha, da, da, ha, ha, ha"_

_"Ha, da, da..."_

_"Ha, da, da, da, da"_

_"Hooh, oh"_

**Megaville Elementary: 14:05 p.m.**

The kids have finally arrived at school, and just in time for lunch.

"Finally! I'm starving!" Buttercup cheered as the kids entered the school.

**Megaville Elementary (Lunch): 14:10 p.m.**

***Sonic Generations (Xbox 360) OST: Mission 5 (Theme of Sonic 3D Blast [Saturn]).**

All the kids were having a real-good lunch in the dining room.

Sonic was eating his favorite food: Chili Dogs, while at the same time he was reading a book that taught "How to be a pilot", in honor if his fallen best friend.

Blossom was in the same desk Sonic was and she giggled at how Sonic was reading a pilot book.

In another desk, we can see Buttercup and her fan-club watching at some pictures that represented the Green PowerPuff.

Shadow was also in the same desk as Buttercup and her fan-club, while eating Huckleberry Pie.

Then, he heard fangirl cheering in his desk and went to see what was happening.

Then, he blushed at the pictures the fan-club saw, those "sexy pictures" of the Ultimate Life-Form, which also made Buttercup blush.

In another desk, we see Silver and Bubbles together, eating and sharing what it looked like a Pizza.

**Sonic's desk:**

"You need this?" A voice asked the Blue Blur, while in it's hand was another book of "Airplanes", which caught Sonic's attention.

"Oh, thank... YOU!" He said in a scared tone when he saw the person who gave him the book.

**Shadow's desk:**

"Hello, sugar..." A voice said referring to Shadow, which caught the Black Blur's attention.

"Who... YOU!" He said in a scaredy-cat tone when he saw the person.

**Silver's desk:**

"Hi, Handsome..." A voice said referring to Silver, which caught his attention.

"Oh, hey ther-YOU!" The Psycho Master said in a scared tone.

***Music stop.**

***FWOOSH!**

The girls saw the boys go to a corner at high speeds, while hugging each other in fear.

But it was not at the PPGs...

***Sonic Adventure OST: My Sweet Passion.**

It was at three girls that were closing in to the boys.

The first girl had a girls' uniform, but being a red colour.

The second the girl had the same uniform, but with a pink colour.

And the third girl had the same uniform, but with a purple colour.

The boys were sweating bullets by just looking at them.

"Amy, Rouge and Blaze what're you three doing here?!" Sonic asked, referring to the three girls in front of them.

"Isn't it obvious, silly? We're here to join your school!" Amy said, in a seductive tone.

This shocked some boys in the dining room.

This made some girls in the dining room jealous, including the PPGs.

Then...

***CHIU! X3**

The PPGs were now in front of the other girls.

"Who do you three think you are, flirting with OUR MEN!" Blossom started with firery eyes.

"YOUR MEN?! HELL NO!" The Team Passion members said at the same time.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HELL NO?!" The PPGs responded.

***Music Stop.**

Now both girl groups were face-to-face, which scared the hell out of the Triple S's.

**Megaville Elemantary (Recess): 14:20 p.m.**

Sonic is seen walking in the playground, thinking about what was going to be like with their past stalkers.

But, then something caught his attention.

He saw Blossom and Amy talking to each other.

So he hid, while trying to hear what they were talking about.

***Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Wheelie Breakers OST: Event Theme 7.**

"So you're the smartest girl in your old school? A curious Blossom asked Amy.

"Yeah, I was able to complete any problem put in front of me." A confident Amy responded.

"And you have a hammer, right? can I see it?" Blossom asked.

Amy nodded and took out her Piko-Piko Hammer, which Blossom watched in awe.

"But, I've your feelings for Sonic are true, that means you've become my rival." Amy said changing the subject.

This made Blossom a little angry.

"However..." Amy started, while catching the Pink PowerPuff Girl's attention. "That doesn't mean we cannot be friends." She finished.

This drew a nice smile in Blossom, then...

***CLAP!**

The two girls gave each other a nice handshake, sealing their friendship and rivalry.

Then, something caught Amy's attention.

She saw a blue wolf tail on the top of a bush that was nearby.

This was also noticed by Blossom, who showed a devious grin.

"FREE CHILI DOGS FOR 12 HOURS, COME AND GET THEM!" Blossom shouted.

Then...

***FWOOSH!**

In a blue blur, Sonic appeared with saliva running down his mouth.

He blinked for a second and then found out he was tricked by Blossom to come out.

Sonic blushed up a storm, which made Blossom and Amy giggle in a naughty way.

Then, Sonic chuckled sheepishly in embarrassment.

***Music Finishes.**

**Megaville Elementary (Hallways): 15:10 p.m.**

Shadow is seen walking by, with a disgusted look in his face.

"Damn Rouge... I can't imagine her in this school dammit..." Shadow said.

Then, something caught his attention.

He saw Rouge and Buttercup talking to each other.

So he hid, so he can hear what both girls are talking about.

***Sonic Colors OST: Starlight Carnival (Map).**

"Whoa, you were the best athlete in the "G.U.N Station Square Academy"?" A surprised Buttercup asked the bat girl.

"Yes, indeed sugar. And I'm still the best there is." A confident Rouge responded, which left Buttercup with star-eyes.

"But I see that you share my same feelings for Shadow, right?" Rouge asked in a seductive tone.

This made Buttercup blush a little in embarrassment.

"Hey, cheer up, cause that doesn't mean we ain't buddy-buddy." Rouge said, while embracing Buttercup.

This drew a smile in Buttercup's face.

And, then...

***CLAP!**

Both girls gave each other a nice handshake, sealing their frienship and rivalry

Meanwhile, Shadow (while hidden) sighed in relief, finally knowing that Rouge and Buttercup finally made peace.

"Shady, I know you're there" A voice said, which caught Shadow's attention.

He looked to his side...

And saw Rouge and Buttercup by his side, while he wasn't looking.

This made Shadow blush in embarrassment, which made the two girls giggle in a funny way.

Then, Shadow chuckled sheepishly, showing the embarrassment.

***Music Finishes.**

**Megaville Elementary (Recess): 15:40 p.m.**

Silver was resting below a tree, thinking about what happened with the PPGs and Team Passion.

But, then something drew his attention.

He saw Blaze and Bubbles chatting with each other.

Silver hid, so he can hear what they're talking about.

***Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Wheelie Breakers OST: Event 5.**

"DANCING?" Bubbles asked with her eyes being stars, while Blaze nodded in response.

"Yes. I am actually the top dancer of the "Station Square Beauty Dancing Club"." Blaze told Bubbles, which left her in awe.

"If you want, I can teach you some ballet-dancing moves." Blaze proposed, which made Bubbles agree in response.

"But if you share the same feelings I have for Silver, that must mean you just turned into my Rival." Blaze said, changing the subject.

This left Bubbles a little shy.

"However..." Blaze started, catching the lightblue PowerPuff Girl's attention.

"That does not mean we cannot be good friends." Blaze said, while comforting Bubbles.

This drew a beautiful smile in Bubbles' face.

And, then...

***CLAP!**

The two girls gave the other a nice handshake, sealing their friendship and rivalry.

Meanwhile, Silver(still hidden) sighed in absolute relief, but then...

"Hi, Silver!" Two voices said at the same time, which caught the white boy's attention.

He looked back.

And saw Bubbles and Blaze so close to his face.

This made Silver blush in embarrassment, which made the two girls giggle in a funny way.

Then, Silver chuckled sheepishly.

***Music Finishes.**

**Later...**

***Dragon Ball Xenoverse OST: Character Selection.**

"The two girl groups finally made peace and decided to be best friends in the entire life. They will have challenges..."

An image of Buttercup and Rouge fighting in Kendo shows up.

"New relationships..."

An image of Blossom and Amy chatting shows up.

"And new Futures..."

A picture of both girl groups was taken. Blossom and Amy were hugging each other, Bubbles and Blaze were holding each other's hands and Buttercup and Rouge were locking arms with each other.

***Music Finishes.**

**To Be Continued...**

***Chapter End.**


	8. The Chaos Arrives

**Chapter****Cover:** Dr. X's minions appear, while the heroes try to stop them.

**Megaville Elementary (Principle's Office): 12:30 p.m.**

We can see an ashamed Buttercup and Rouge, sitting on the couch, outside the Principle's Office.

"We're doomed, right" Buttercup asked the bat girl, who nodded in response.

***Flashback.**

**Megaville Elementary (School Dojo): 14:15 p.m.**

We can see many kids lying in the floor with bruises all over their faces.

Then, Jack gave Buttercup and Rouge two letters, one for each of them.

When they found out what those letters were, they left, while feeling heart-broken (literally, with two hearts shattering besides them).

***Utonium Residence: 16:10 p.m.**

Utonium had a face of disbelieve, he couldn't believe what his daughter had just done.

***Flashback ends.**

"Girls, please come in." Jack said, while opening the door to the Principle's Office.

The girls went inside the office, while Utonium was waiting inside.

"We think that the best way to deal with your impulses, is in surveillance and reporting." Jack started.

"However, neither of us have the time to keep constant watch over you two." Utonium continued.

The girls were confused.

But, unknown to them, there was a little "someone" that was going to do the grown-ups' work.

"I believe I've found the perfect "Watch-Wolf"." Jack finished, which left the girls with question marks.

Then...

"You called?" A voice said, which the girls recognized immediately.

They turned around and saw Shadow standing there, behind them all along.

Then, they had massive blushes, imaginating Shadow whipping the heck out of them if they do something bad.

"SHADOW?" The two girls asked in a nervous tone.

"He is very sensitive to excitement." Jack started.

"Shadow can be our eyes and ears." Utonium continued with a smile, while also a tick mark.

"We'll be able to tell if things have gotten too violent." Jack continued.

"He'll alerif you if your tempers get the best of you two." Utonium continued, still with the tick mark.

"As long as you two keep calm, so will Shadow, and so will we." Both grown-ups said at the same time.

Then, the girls were looking at Shadow with massive blushes in their faces, while he was looking serious at the girls.

**Megaville (Downtown): 16:30 p.m.**

Buttercup is seen flying home, while Shadow followed her, flying with his air shoes.

"Hey Buttercup!" Bubbles salutated, before noticing Shadow was following her.

"Hi Mr. Shadow!" She salutated, which Shadow responded.

"Why are you with us, Shadow?" Blossom asked the "Ultimate Life-Form".

"I'm just staying with her to keep watch over her temper." Shadow responded with a frown.

This cheered up Bubbles.

"He's coming home with us? Yay!" She cheered, while Shadow only frowned, showing how indifferent he was.

"That's so great, Buttercup!" Bubbles told her sister.

"Yeah, yeah, if you say so." Buttercup responded, but then noticed something in Bubbles' bag.

"Is that a tu-tu? Why?" Buttercup asked.

"Blaze is coming home to teach Bubbles about ballet." Blossom responded with a smile.

Buttercup only showed a face of disgust, while remembering when Bubbles tried to convince her to dance.

Then, it started to rain, which made the kids hurry up a little.

Then, the kids arrived at the Utonium Residence.

**Utonium Residence: 17:00 p.m**

After the kids descended to the entrance, Blaze managed to arrive on time to teach Bubbles about Ballet.

While inside, Professor Utonium arrived as well.

"Girls? I'm back. Preparations for the-well, never mind. Today's work got stalled by the storm, still had to stay late." Utonium said, while Blaze arrived at the house.

"Buttercup, come here." Utonium told his daughter.

"What?" She asked.

"Shadow wasn't the only part of our discussion." The Professor told his daughter, which made buttercup's eyes widen in surprise, while Shadow was fake-sleeping in the couch.

"WHAT?! There's more?! I'm not grounded, am I?" She asked her father in a shocked and curious tone.

"No, no. Not yet." Utonium responded.

"Yet?" Buttercup asked, while turning her attention to her sisters, Shadow and Blaze, Blossom showed an evil grin, Bubbles smiled innocently, Shadow showed an sarcastic grin and Blaze showed an demonic grin.

"Now, now. Relax." Utonium started. "Mr. Jack and I thought that you might need some sort of non-violence outlet. Something that engages your mind and requires control, but allows for your... aggress-ah... Energetic Attitude." He finished, while he and Buttercup were walking downstairs to a secret lab.

"Yeah?" Buttercup asked confused.

"And I have just the thing!" Utonium announced his daughter with a evil grin.

***Later...**

"SCIENCE!" Utonium said with his eyes as a "X", while we can see Buttercup with a lab coat and glasses.

**Buttercup's thought: **Ground me.

Then...

"Now come on! You've got to give this a chance. I mean, I used to hate this stuff too, but after my first positron containment field... And just think! We could make fuel injection techniques over 40% more efficient!" Utonium said, before a little silence appeared in the lab.

"Buttercup?" He asked, after noticing Buttercup.

"Great!" She said in a emotionless and bored tone.

Then, Utonium got into a thinking pose.

**Utonium's thoughts: **If only she could expierence the results of science quicker!

"Um... When's dinner?" Bubbles asked from the lab entrance.

This gave Utonium the answer he needed.

"That's it!" He said, while a big grin was drawn in his face

"I deserved to be grounded, really." Buttercup said in a scared tone.

***Later...**

"COOKING!" Utonium said with his eyes being an "X" and mouth in a cat version, while Buttercup is seen with a Chef suit and hat and holding cooking utensiles.

**Buttercup's thoughts: **Today's special: Steamed Buttercup.

Then, Utonium was explaining to Buttercup that cooking can help people relax and have good memories and helping her with her memories of her past, while she was preparing a noodle soup.

***Later...**

***Dragon Ball Super OST: Beerus' Tea Time.**

We can see Blossom, Bubbles, Shadow and Blaze sitting in a table, waiting for Buttercup to bring her noodle soup.

Then, Buttercup came with the soup.

"Be gentle." Utonium said, while walking with her.

Then, everyone on the table took a taste at the soup.

And then...

"Damn, this is delish!" A surprised Shadow said, while drinking away his portion.

"Yummy!" Bubbles said, while also drinking her portion.

"Amazing! Buttercup how did you do it?" Blossom said with a big happy smile.

"Five stars! Would eat again!" Blaze said with a big smile, showing how proud she was of Buttercup.

"MAN I'M GOOD!" Buttercup said with a proud look on her face.

***Music finishes.**

**Megaville Elementary (Dining Room): 14:10 p.m.**

We can see Blaze and Bubbles chatting with each other.

"Your sister really is impressive when it comes to cooking." Blaze said.

"Yeah, she's been cooking every night now!" Bubbles responded happily.

Then, Blaze had an idea.

"Say Bubbles, would you like to go to the beach with Amy, Rouge, Sonic, Shadow, Silver, your sisters and me?" Blaze proposed the lightblue PowerPuff Girl.

"Yes! I'd love to!" Bubbles responded.

**Utonium Residence: 17:50 p.m.**

"THE BEACH?!" Blossom and Buttercup asked in a shocked tone.

"Yeah, it'll be in the week-end, so do you want to come?" Bubbles asked her sisters, who nodded in response.

"Blaze already gave the announcement to the guys and the girls, so let's get ready!" Bubbles said, while her sisters nodded.

***Next day...**

**Megaville City (Emerald Coast): 13:00 p.m.**

**Sonic Adventure OST: Windy and Ripply (Emerald Coast Phase 2).**

Sonic and his brothers arrived at the beach, then Sonic whistled at the incredible view that the beach had.

Sonic was wearing a blue and green bathing short, Shadow wore a red and black bathing short and Silver wore a cyan and white bathing short.

"Now THIS is what we needed, a well-deserved rest!" Sonic said.

"True, besides I already wanted to get out of school." Shadow commented, which made his brothers nod in response.

Then, the boys went down the beach and found three lounge chairs.

They unpacked their stuff, that included a music radio, umbrellas, sunscreen, etc.

"Hey Sonic, can you put some music, please?" Silver asked his blue brother, while lying in one of the lounge chairs, who nodded in response.

***CLICK.**

**Sonic The Hedgehog OVA (1999) OST: Radio Funk.**

The radio put music, then the boys were relaxing at the sunshine.

"SONIC! Check this out!" Amy called out the Blue Blur, successfully catching his attention.

Sonic saw Amy running at super sonic speeds above the sea.

After she came to the shore, Sonic saw a drawing of his face in the sea, which left him surprised of the gift Amy gave him.

"Shady, lookie-look." Rouge called out in a sing-song tone, catching Shadow's attention.

He saw a sand statue of him at the Bat-Girl's side, which left him proud of the work.

"SILVER!" Blaze called out, catching his attention.

He saw a fire heart in Blaze's hands, then she made it bigger, which surprised the "Psycho Master".

But, then Triple S noticed that the PPG's weren't in the beach.

They looked up and their faces had surprised looks at what they saw.

**"****_Love you, All hail Team Triple S!"_**

The sign was coloured in pink, lightblue and green.

Then, the boys realized it was the PPG's in the sky who drew that sign and their faces had massive blushes in their faces.

"You like it?"

The boys turned around and saw the PPGs behind them with big smiles on their faces.

The boys nodded in response, which made the two girl groups giggle in a funny way.

***Music finishes.**

Then, the boys took out some snacks and went with the girls to have a picnic.

Everyone was quiet.

Until...

"Bloss, could you pass the potato-"

"YES! HAVE SOME!" Blossom said while passing the potato salad to Amy without listening.

"-chips?" Amy finished.

Then, both of them started laughing at what happened between them.

***Next day...**

**Megaville Elementary (Dining Room): 14:10 p.m.**

Shadow was sitting in a desk, while eating his Huckleberry Pie.

***FWOOSH!**

A blur passed Shadow.

Shadow was looking around to see what it was.

"Did I imagine it?" He asked himself.

Then, he blushed a little.

"ROUGE, BUTTERCUP! If it's you two, then stop! I'm not letting you get me!" He responded, thinking that it was his two top fangirls.

"Keeping your position steady, huh?" A voice asked the "Ultimate Life-Form", catching his attention.

**Sonic Mania Adventures OST: Knuckles theme remix.**

Then, the people in the dining room was looking at two boys that were standing in front of Shadow.

The first boy had dark-red hair, wore a sleeveless shirt with a jacket on top of it, red sneakers with two white stripes and had a nice formed physique.

The second boy was smaller, had yellow hair, wore a blue scarf, a short-sleeve shirt with a thunder in it's center, blue sneakers and pilot goggles.

"MIGHTY, RAY!" Shadow said in a surprised tone.

"How you've been? Working hard?" The first boy, known as Mighty asked Shadow.

"What are you doing here you big imbecile?" Shadow chuckled out.

"No homie love? No hug" Mighty asked him.

"Oh, for sure my nigga, my bad." Shadow said, while hugging Mighty.

"And it's good to see you again, nerd!" Shadow told Ray in a mocking tone, who simply smiled at this.

"Who's this?" A voice asked.

The trio turned around to see the PPGs, Shadow's brothers and Team Passion.

"No way! Mighty, Ray! How you two been?" Sonic asked, recognizing Mighty and Ray.

"Been good, nothing special." Ray responded with a smile.

"Girls, I introduce you to our boys: Mighty and Ray." Silver presented the duo to the two girl groups.

"Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup Utonium. It's a pleasure to meet you three." Mighty greeted with a cute smile, while offering a hand-shake.

"The pleasure is ours, Mighty." Blossom said, while accepting the hand-shake.

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Amy, Rouge and Blaze." Ray said with the cutest smile a kid could show to grown up women, while also offering a hand-shake.

"Same here, Ray." Amy said, accepting the hand-shake.

"Say guys, you wanna come to our house, tomorrow is free." Sonic proposed to the duo, who nodded in response.

***Music finishes.**

***Next day...**

**Maurice Residence: 13:10 p.m.**

We can see everyone on the dining room.

The two girl groups were shocked at the way Team triple S were eating their personal favourite foods: Chili Dogs, Huckleberry Pie and Pizza.

However, Mighty and Ray were not surprised, since they knew the boys for a longer time than the girls did.

***KNOCK, KNOCK!**

**Dragon Ball Z Budokai OST: Goku's Farewell (Extended).**

The door was heard and Bernadette went to open it.

There was standing Utonium with an old man with a white beard and wore a chinese, green coloured gi.

Mighty and Ray recognized this old man.

"FATHER!" The duo shouted as they went to hug their father.

"Ah, my children... I'm so happy to see you both." The old man responded to his children

"Master Moss! It's so good to see you again" Sonic greeted the old man.

Then, the old man, now known as Moss went inside, along with Utonium.

"Bubbles, when Mrs. Honeydew sent out permission slips for the troupe's "Big Performance", what did you think she was talking about?" Utonium asked his daughter.

"Oh! We're the opening act for your award ceremony?" She asked.

"Yes. And I'm sure you will do a wonderful job, young lady." Moss told Bubbles with a beautiful smile only a old man could give, which made her happy and hug the old man.

"Wow father, looks like the city is coming just for you!" Ray said with a beautiful smile.

"Oh, my child, it's nothing. Nothing but doing a lifetime of what I love.

"So, I suppose everything will be tomorrow, right Moss?" Bernadette asked Moss, who nodded in response.

"I really hope they don't use us as lab-rats." Mighty commented with a sheepish look in his face.

"We would never do that to you, my sweet, strong armadillo..." Moss responded to his son with a big smile in his face.

Mighty blushed at the nickname his father put him, while the girls giggled at the funny and cute nickname.

"Great! I can stay home though, right?" Buttercup asked.

"You don't think this is an opportunity to show off your new skills?" Utonium asked his daughter.

"Well... I guess... I don't have a booth." She responded.

"Don't worry. You can let operate in my booth, along with sensei Jack. I heard that he has a fantastic takoyaki recipe." Shadow told her with a cute smile in his face, which was noticed by everyone.

Sonic and Silver were shocked that their brother was smiling and for the first time, EVER.

The other girls were hypnotized by Shadow's very first smile.

Mighty and Ray only smiled at the scene.

"I have to... in a refreshment stand... with you... and sensei Jack?" Buttercup asked Shadow in a shy tone.

"Yeah." He responded with an even bigger smile, which made Buttercup blush a lot.

Everyone in the living room was happy for Shadow, as he smiled for the first time.

Buttercup was lost in Shadow's smile, she liked every single bit of it.

"It'll be a night to remember!" Utonium said, while interrupting the two love-birds

***Music stop.**

Shadow and Buttercup only glared angrily at Utonium for interrupting them.

***Next day...**

**Megaville Center For The Arts: 13:20 p.m.**

***Sonic Mania OST: Friends (Hyper Potions).**

Inside the bulding, there was an exhibition of the school's students' projects.

Then, we see Dexter, Blossom and Silver in front of a machine, that had for title: _**Fully Functional Particle Accelerator.**_

"A marvel of the modern science!" Dexter said.

"A marvel..." Blossom repeated.

In another area, there was some scientists (Including Bernadette, Utonium and Moss) chatting with each other, while there was a giant sign that said: _**Megaville welcomes the Skyway Patrol Achievement Council in honoring Moss "Sloth" Splinter.**_

In a locker room, we can see Blaze and Bubbles getting ready for their "Opening Dance".

Then, we can see Buttercup giving away a takoyaki plate, while Shadow and sensei Jack were watching impressed by her skills.

"You are making strides towards your inner peace. That's good!" Sensei Jack said, which made Buttercup blush, while holding a ketchup recipe.

"Don't get to violent with the toppings now, heh..." Shadow teased Buttercup, who put down the recipe.

"One order. SPICY." A girl said, while wearing sunglasses and a hoodie over her head.

Then, she put her sunglasses down a little, revealing her eyes a little.

It was the girl in the Black Eden.

***Author`s note: **The girl I mentioned a few seconds ago is the girl that (in the Bleedman Comic) had her teeth puched out by Buttercup, so I recommend to watch Chapter 3 of the Bleedman Comic.

***Music stop.**

"...Violence n-never solved a-anything, right?" Buttercup said in a shy tone, which made sensei Jack and Shadow chuckle a little, while the girl was leaving with her spicy takoyaki order.

"Ach, meine augen! Die sonnenbrille! Sie tun nichts!" A voice said from the girl's backpack.

"Shut up. You have a job to do." The girl told a robot that was inside her backpack.

"Ja wohl, mein fuhrer! ...Ooh, ist das-? Ich liebe tako-o-o-o!" The robot responded from the backpack.

***Later...**

The girl had some money bills in her hand, while walking away from a toy robot stand.

"I've never seen this one before. Can I try before I buy, or... NRFB?" A boy asked another boy.

"Don't worry! If it's out here. It's display! Take a peek!" The second boy responded.

"Even if RFB, gotta respect the mint-condition packaging." The first boy commented.

"Sleek design, too. Gotta love the japanese." The second boy responded, while both of them were opening the package.

Then...

***POP!**

The robot jumped out of the package, while scaring the two boys.

"They call me the Streak-San!" The robot said, while being chased by the two boys.

*** A while later...**

The two boys lost the robot toy and were still looking for it.

***Meanwhile...**

"We are proud to begin tonight's ceremonies..." Mrs. Honeydew started from a stand.

"...With high scientifically chosen music selections..." She continued, while Blossom, Sonic, Dexter and Amy appeared in the public seats.

"...From Igor Stravinsky's neoclassical Petrushka..." She continued, while Jenny (the robot teenager), Mighty, Ray, Moss, Nora (Jenny's mom), Utonium, Silver and Rouge appeared on the public seats.

"...In it's completed post-war revision..." She continued, while Shadow, Buttercup, sensei Jack, Courage and Weasel appeared in the public seats.

"As interpretted by your very own Megaville Elementary Dance Troupe!" She finished, while showing the dancing troupe (Including Bubbles and Blaze) and the public clapped for the announcement.

The toy robot was seated on the ceiling steel bars.

"La vita é bella." It said.

"I'm a real boy!" It said, while jumping off the steel bars.

Then...

***BONK!**

It hit Nora on the head, while jumping to the stage.

"I want to believe." Bubbles started.

"In no one's clapping." Blaze finished.

Then, Jenny stood up and walked to where the little robot was.

"I think it's time to put this lunatic to bed." Jenny said with a pissed look on her face.

But, then...

The robot jumped and placed a weird device in Jenny's head.

Then...

***BZZZZZZZZZT!**

The device started to make Jenny malfunction.

"**Gateway parameters received.**" She said, while starting to morph.

"**Processing: Black Eden.**" She finished, while her robot pony-tails grew larger.

Then, a portal opened up, revealing robotic hands coming out of it.

After the beings came through, everyone (including Team Triple S) was shocked at what they saw.

They saw some robots appearing from the portal, accompanied by what it looked like a white PowerPuff Girl and a demonic version of Shadow.

Shadow and his brothers already knew who it was.

**"HUHUHUHAHAHAHAHA,HAHAHAHAHAHA... Tremble before..."**

**"The "Black Shadow"."**

Mephiles and Bell have finally began their assault on Earth.

***To be Continued...**

**Chapter end.**


End file.
